utaufandomcom-20200223-history
ASTRAL
|- | colspan="6" | ALIAS: None |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: ASTRALOID ''' MODEL: '''0.2.5 (On his back) |- | align="center" |GENDER |'Male' | align="center" |VOICE RANGE |'F#3-B4' | align="center" |RELATED CHARACTERS |'Chikka Torreliza '(Afraid of/Friends) Kireii Koe (Fellow Astraloid/ Friend) SHIZUKA '''(Fellow Astraloid) '''Ren Megumi (Fellow Astraloid/ Likes/ Friend/ Possible man crush) Rena Megumi (Fellow Astraloid/ Friends/ Bestfriend) KOKORO(Fellow Astraloid/ Little shit he knows) SPADE '(Fellow Astraloid/ Another little shit he knows) |- | align="center" |AGE |'Unknown/Only god knows | align="center" |GENRE |'Depends '(pop/techno) | align="center" |HOMEPAGE |'Doesn't have one yet' |- | align="center" |WEIGHT |'135 Ibs' | align="center" |CHARACTER ITEM |'Game Cards' | align="center" |CREATOR / Voice provider |'Astrallights / Astrallights~ / 1astrallights1' |- | align="center" |HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'5'7/170cm' | align="center" |Race |'Chimera/English' | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST |'Not available ' |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY |'3rd June ' | align="center" |LIKES |'Messing with people, Being around others, Quiet rooms, Ren & Rena, Ukes, Everything, Clean things, being clean' | align="center" |MEDIA LIST |'Not available' |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE |'21st February' | align="center" |DISLIKES |'Being Ignored, Being Chimera, Foods that are too sweet,Dirt, Food in general, Assholes in general' | align="center" |SIGNATURE SONGS |Sigh |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY: Astral is a nice person in general, generally he gets along with everybody boy or girl. He dislikes dirt/filth environments and tries to avoid arguments that are a waste of time or that are not needed. He doesn't like the fact that he is a Chimera because he feels the stones that are attached to his skin make him look weird/different and is self conscious of others staring at him. He likes to follow his best-friend Rena around as she is clumsy and isn't really a people person he feels that it is his duty to protect her from being taken advantage of by Shizuka's teasing. He has a slight attraction to the Megumi siblings as he is jealous of their voices and see's them as role models although they are probably much younger then him. ''' |} Supplemental Information '''Hair color: Brown hair. Headgear: Electronic angel like wings on either headphone. Eye color: Purple. headphones: Black pointy headphones. Clothes: '''He wears whatever he feels is suitable for the song '''Nationality/Race: English/Chimera Favorite phrase: "Do I know you from somewhere?" Usage Clause Rules: General ♪ You can make original songs with Him. ♪ Do not use my UTAU for anything illegal. ♪ Usage must follow the terms set by UTAU's Creator. ♪ No Claiming this voicebank as your own, or claiming to be it's creator. Voicebank Usage ♪ Permission is not required for banks to be used. ♪ Showing the creator is not required, but appreciated. ♪ Modification of the OTO.ini file is ok for personal use. Contact the creator for any major issues. ♪ Commercial usage requires the creator's permission. ♪ Do not redistribute the voicebanks. ♪ Do not redistribute a modified version of any of this UTAU voicebank. ♪ Do not use the voicebank(s) as a Pitchloid. ♪ Do not use the samples in the voicebank for another UTAU voicebank. VOICEBANKS Astral CV Eccentric Japanese: Download Category:Profile pages needing cleanup